The present invention relates in general to support racks used for holding automotive parts and other objects, and in particular, support racks which are used in automotive repair facilities.
It is well known in the prior art that a variety of carts or racks exist which stand on a floor of a repair facility and upon which a repair person who is working on an automotive vehicle can temporarily store parts and other objects such as tools. Typically these carts and racks are on wheels so that they can be moved about the repair facility.
A drawback in the prior art regarding such carts and racks is that space is typically at a premium in automotive facilities. These repair facilities usually have a large number of cars or vehicles which are being worked on at any one given moment within the facility and typically there is very little floor space available for the carts and racks. In addition many times a large number of parts must be temporarily stored while work is being conducted on the vehicle and this requires either significantly large carts and racks or a large number of individual carts and racks.
Since space is very limited and thus only a limited number of carts and racks are typically available, repair personnel many times will place parts and tools on top of the vehicle which is under repair. However, this often causes damage to the surface or paint finish of the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in the prior art and provides a novel solution to the problem of temporarily storing automotive parts while a vehicle is being repaired.